fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Top 10 Moments I
Moment 10: (Zero teleports to the Memorial Hall. Colonel is there as well, walking through by himself. Suddenly he hears a voice.) Zero: Colonel! Colonel: What!? Zero: I'm disappointed in you, Colonel! (Zero jumps down to where Colonel is.) Colonel: What is it you're doing? Zero: It's not too late. Stop the coup now! Colonel: ... Never. Zero: If that's your decision... prepare yourself! (Zero attacks Colonel. They battle, neither able to gain any advantage, until Iris runs in.) Iris: Stop, please! Brother, please, don't you remember? Zero saved my life! Colonel: ... Hmm... Very well, then. I'll spare your life for now... but next time there will be no mercy. (Colonel walks away.) Iris: Zero, please! Don't fight with my brother! If you do I'm afraid that one of you may end up... Zero: Someone... must stop Repliforce...! Iris: Zero! (Zero walks out of the room.) Moment 9: X: Damn! It's a dead end... Sigma: Ha ha ha. Give up X. I'll possess your body and rule the whole world!! (Zero blows a hole in the ceiling and drops from it. He slashes the Sigma virus with his Sabre, and Sigma starts thrashing around in pain.) Sigma: Garrrrr! You're... Zero... It's you... again... Zero: How do you like that, Sigma? I picked up an Anti-Sigma virus program from Doppler and used it on my Beam Sabre!! Sorry about the delay X. I thought the program might be the only thing that would work against Sigma. Sigma: My program... is... disappearing... But... someday... I... will... (Sigma starts to explode. Zero and X warp out just as the entire lab blows.) Moment 8: (Zero lies on the ground, heavily damaged.) X: ......... .........Zero? Zerooo! Zerooo! Zero! Zero! NO! Don't die! Do you hear me? Zeroo! Zeroo! (Sigma's remains start a blast aimed for X.) ??: ......... Dro... Drop dead...! X: ......... Uh? O, Oh, NO... (Sigma fires, the blast going through both Zero and X.) X: ...Gu, ghaa... (Zero, as he's thrown by the blast, aims his Z-Buster at Sigma.) Zero: ...How persistent... ...you are... ...Die... ...Sigma... (Zero fires, destroying what was left of Sigma.) Zero: ...X, X... ... Do... you... hear... me? Darn... Your... optimism led... ...to your own... ... demise... ... You... should... li... li... live. (Zero remembers his battle with Sigma, when he himself was a Maverick.) Zero: ......... ...Hah! Die, Sigma! ......... Hmm? It's strange... I've defeated the Sigma Virus. Why did I fight against Sigma again? I...I feel...pain... Oh, I see... The energy is running out... and the memory device is... malfunctioning... Finally I...I'm going to die... (Zero remembers the shadowy figure from his dreams.) Zero: ...Who is this? Even now, I have no idea... I've had a recurring nightmare... (Zero remembers his own construction.) Zero: ...This time... It's my figure that appears... I see... I finally got the meaning of the dream... ...What? What are you making? It's... the one that destroys Reploids... ...I...understand... ...everything now... (Zero remembers Iris.) Zero: ...I...Iris... ...I'm sorry... (Iris slowly fades from Zero's memory as he begins talking to X again.) Zero: ...I'm sorry, X... But...I think... ...I have to die... to restore the peace... But now... Everything will come to an end... ...Good bye...X... Moment 7: Zero: Iris! Iris... Iris: Zero... Zero: Hang in there, Iris! Iris: Please... stay away from Repliforce. Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist... Zero: Iris, there's no world just for Reploids... it's only a fantasy. Iris: Yes, I know... but I wanted to believe it... I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist. With you... Zero: Iris... Iris! Iris!! Iris!!! Iris.. Iris... Iris... (Zero holds Iris' body, screaming) No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... What am I fighting for!!! Moment 6: lies still on a rockbed. Unknown X starts to talk to him. Unknown-X: Since you disappeared I've been fighting this war alone against an uncountable number of Mavericks for nearly a hundred years... Battle after battle... So painful and so sad... But the hardest part was when I discovered that I no longer cared about fighting enemies... X shows himself as X. X: I'll leave this world to you... Please allow me... to rest in peace... for a while... ......... I'm sorry, Zero... Zero: ................ ................ slowly rises. Zero: So be it... But that's why we are the best partners... I'll do what you want... Rest for a while. I will handle it, you can count on me. I won't stop! When an enemy appears... I'll terminate it... looks around him to see himself surrounded by Neo Arcadia soldiers. Determined, he slashes into one of them, splitting it in half. Moment 5: (Zero's small escape pod is seen flying out of the exploding space station. Inside it, he reflect over his creation, Dr. Wily, his previously being a Maverick and his final battle with Sigma.) Zero: So... this is what happened to me... This is... my fate! I couldn't save anyone after all! (Zero recalls Iris and Colonel.) Zero: Iris!! Iris (in Zero's memory): Please stop, brother! Zero... (He remembers Iris' death.) Zero: ... Iris... Did we Reploids all turn out to be... Mavericks, after all? (Zero speeds towards Earth in his escape pod.) Moment 4: (Zero is seen standing with an unknown Reploid scientist.) Mystery Scientist: ... I see. It'll take a while to get rid of this. Even with the latest technology, it's hard to succeed... I'm not really sure if I can fix this completely... Zero: Don't worry. I must do it before it's too late. Mystery Scientist: But you haven't had any problems yet... You'll be fine as you are, won't you? It's none of my business, but what will we do in a crisis without you? Zero: Ha. I'm sorry, but don't worry... There's a superior Maverick Hunter. But I'm scared that I may become a disturbing presence. (Zero enters a capsule.) Mystery Scientist: ... I agree. You look ready. Zero: Yeah... So, when will I wake up? Mystery Scientist: If there is no problem... It will be around August 15th, 102 years from now. Zero: ... Right. Here's to a successful sleep. Mystery Scientist: I'll do my best. Have a good sleep... Moment 3: (After X destroys the Zero Nightmare, the real Zero reveals himself.) Zero: My reputation has been damaged while away... being thought of as some stupid toy... X: ... Zero? Zero! You're alive?! Zero: Huh. So, X is alive, is he? Seems Sigma didn't defeat me after all. X: But I searched all over for your parts, your signal, but I found nothing, so... Zero: That is most unfortunate. I hid myself while I tried to repair myself. I had to wait until I was healed. Well, it's been an emotional reunion... But now we must face the Nightmare. X: If the Reploids are eradicated, then the mankind... no, the Earth itself will face a crisis. Zero: Let's go, X! Destroy the Nightmare!! X: Yes. We will join hands... And never let anyone sever us again! Let's go, Zero! Moment 2: (X's small escape pod is seen flying out of the exploding space station. Inside it, X reflects over the battles he had with Colonel, Double, and Sigma. Suddenly a message comes from the Hunter HQ. Zero appears on the screen.) Zero: This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters. X: Zero! Zero: It's good to see you're safe, X. I was really worried about you. X: Sorry about that. Zero: Don't worry. It's all over. Go home and rest. You've earned it. X: But Zero... What... What if I become one of the Mavericks? Zero: Don't ask such silly questions! I'm breaking contact now. X: Wait, Zero! I-I'm serious! Zero... if... if I become a Maverick, you have to take care of me. Zero: ....... Don't be ridiculous. Now hurry on back. (Zero stops the transmission.) X: ... Promise me... Zero...... (X speeds towards Earth in the escape pod.) Moment 1: teleports to the Central Highway that is under attack from SIGMA's Maverick forces. He fights his way to the end, when an armored ship appears. After X destroys some more robots, VILE appears and battles X, but X is captured. VILE: You worthless piece of scrap metal, did you think you could defeat me? Buster is heard powering up, and an energy blast rockets across the screen and tears the arm off of VILE's ride armor, freeing X. ZERO races on-screen, and he charges up again, narrowly missing VILE as he escapes. ZERO turns to X. X: I guess I'm not powerful enough to defeat him... ZERO: X, you shouldn't expect to defeat him, he is designed to be a war machine. Remember, you have not reached full power yet. If you use all the abilities you were designed with, you should become stronger... You may even become as powerful as I am. I'll scout ahead and collect as much information on Sigma's fortress as I can. I'll meet up with you when you get there. See you later! X, I know you can do it! warps out, then X does the same. Category:Fan Fiction